Starchildren
by Nightwisher Vigro Black
Summary: Andromeda tells bit about the names of house of Black.


Starchildren

Starchildren

Characters: Sirius, Andromeda

Genre: Family/Drama

Rating: G / K

Summary: Andromeda tells a bit about the names of house of Black

A/N: This fic was written at three O'clock in Christmas Night, because I had been reading a book of Nightwish which was my Xmas present, and then I listened to "Stargazers", also NW's song (And my Artist name) And a translation.

Personally, my favourite SirMeda fic I've written . Hopefully you'll like it too.

"We're stars, Sirius."

I looked at my older cousin, in puzzlement. "Stars? We?"

Andromeda nodded. "I want to show you something. Come!" She took my hand and leaded me trough the room lighted with candles, to a window. She moved heavy velvet curtains aside. Night was bright and sky was clear. Beautiful.

_A grand oasis in the vastness of gloom__  
__Child of dew-spangled cobweb, Mother to the Moon_

_"Look, Sirius! Look forward. There's the south." _

I collimated my eyes to the horizon. Stars were twinkling, making a dark light to the nocturnal view.

Fireflies on canopy.

_Constellations beholders of the 3rd vagrant_  
_Theater for the play of life_

"You see the one which changes its colour?"

I gave a nod, smiling. I've always liked that star, it just felt familiar for me.

"It's you."

_Tragedienne of heavens_  
_Watching the eyes of the night_

"It's Sirius."

I frowned. "Sirius?"

Andromeda laughed happily for my react. I think I sounded surprised. Which I was.

"I'm serious, It's your own star."

_Sailing the virgin oceans_  
_A Planetride for Mother and Child_

"Then look at right."

I obeyed. On the right was big amount of stars, making some figure.

"A constellation. Called Andromeda."

It was my turn to laugh. "That's not true! You're Andromeda!"

_Floating upon the quiet hydrogen lakes_  
_In this ambrosial merry-go-round they will gaze_

I felt strong arms around me. My feet unstuck from floor, when Andromeda lifted me to air, easily like I would be a little child. It wasn't true, of course. I was five, five is old already. But Andromeda is already nine. She's ever wiser than me.

Ephemeral life touched by a billion-year-show  
Separating the poet from the woe

"Hey, since what you haven't believe me?"  
I looked at my cousin. She had a sad face, but I saw she was trying to hide a smile. I twisted my face for an adorable puppy face, so she couldn't act insulted anymore.

"Yes, I do. I think so."

_Oracle of the Delfian Domine_  
_Witness of Adam's frailty_

Andromeda let me to floor. "I'll testify it to you. Follow me."

She took me away from window, to the marble stairs. We stepped them gently, we didn't want wake the others.

She took me to library, which was usually illegal place for children. It was a big room with hundred of books there. There's also a huge wall, made of glass. Usually it was covered with curtains too, but now it wasn't and moonbeam lighted whole room.

_Seer of the master prophecy_  
_The stellar world her betrothed_

Andromeda was checking out the bookcases, her long fingers running over back covers of books. Finally she found what she's been looking for. She pulled out a dusty book with deep blue covers and a golden text, which I couldn't read.

"What does that mean?"

_Wanderers in cosmic caravan_  
_Universal bond - The Starborn_

"There reads 'Almagest'. It means star chart." When Andromeda opened the Almagest, a fit of dust dropped on us. The pages were yellowish and dirty. In book were lots of elegant, winding text and photos of night sky and stars. Andromeda glanced trough pages and I was looking her job. Then she stopped to an opening. I took a better look to a big picture. It was the same, colour changing star she had shown me. Above it was star's name. I spelled it.

"Si – ri –us"

_A son in search for the truth_  
_Following the pages of Almagest_

"Alpha Majoris", Andromeda added. "Dog star. Head star of Canis Majoris."

I stared from the book to my cousin and back. "Do I have so many names?"

"Of course, dear child has lots of names."

"I'm not dear child. Regulus is."

Andromeda smiled quickly. "Regulus is here too. He's a star like me and you."

Smile fell off my face. "He is?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, and Bellatrix and… Hey, what's bothering you?" She'd noticed my look. I bit my lip.

"I though we were the only ones. I though we were special." I explained. My disappointment was huge.

Andromeda raised me again and carried me to the window.

_Discovering the origin of dreams_  
_Stargazers ride through the ancient realms_

"Sirius, you're special", she smiled. I was in silence, searching my own star. I felt Andromeda's breathing on my cheek, when she whispered in my ear;  
"Sirius is the brightest star on the sky."

_Tragedienne of heavens_  
_Watching the eyes of the night_  
_Sailing the virgin oceans_  
_A Planetride for Mother and Child_

_-Stargazer_


End file.
